¿Le avisaste a mamá?
by Diveny-Kyune
Summary: [...]"-Dime que le avisaste a mamá." Una sola mirada del murciélago le dio al menor la respuesta [...] pudieron escuchar como éste tragaba saliva pesadamente y comenzaba a susurrar plegarias para salvaguardar su vida. Eso sólo había aumentado su inquietud.[...] (Esto contiene Slash, es un Batman x Harry)


_**Título:**__ ¿Le avisaste a mamá?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ningún personaje de DC Comics o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco sus mundos ni nada de eso. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia. No me pagan__**, **__no hago esto con fines de lucro._

_**Advertencias:**__ Semi UA, Slash-yaoi-chicoxchico_

_**Pairing: **__Bruce Wayne (Batman) x Harry Potter_

_**Conteo de Palabras:**__ 1249_

_**Capítulo:**__ 1 de 1._

_**Notas: **__Esta historia es sólo una escena que se me ocurrió mientras bajaba las escaleras, literalmente. No sé ni de dónde llegó. Culpo haber visto __**Shazam **__el mismo día (película que me gustó mucho :3 ¡Cuidado con el gusano!)_

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**Único capítulo: Mejor aquí corrió**

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

Habían sido semanas duras para la liga de la justicia, un nuevo villano con ínfulas de dios había aparecido para dominar el mundo. _«Que original»_ pensó el billonario con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, este había resultado ser muy escurridizo; no sólo los había tenido correteándolo por todo el planeta, sino que aún no lograban encontrarlo. Ni una pista. _Nada._

Batman temía haber perdido algo, por lo que, acompañado de sus compañeros, regresaron a la Baticueva. Todo había ido bien hasta que oyeron al joven Robin (quien por cierto se había colado en la misión) preguntar algo que los dejó desconcertados, incluso más cuando notaron cómo el detective se congelaba por un momento.

_"—Dime que le avisaste a mamá."_

Una sola mirada del murciélago le dio al menor la respuesta, quien después de eso se quedó quieto en su lugar y durante el resto del trayecto permaneció taciturno. Cosa sumamente sorprendente para él pues durante toda la misión ninguno de ellos había podido parar al hiperactivo muchacho. Sólo los que tenían los sentidos más desarrollados pudieron escuchar como éste tragaba saliva pesadamente y comenzaba a susurrar plegarias para salvaguardar su vida. Eso sólo había aumentado su inquietud.

Una vez dentro de la guarida todos comenzaron con su investigación, si alguno notó la tensión sobrehumana que tenía la pequeña familia no lo comentó. Llevaban ya media hora ahí dentro cuando un nervioso mayordomo se adentró al lugar desde una entrada que no habían visto antes, disimulaba muy bien por supuesto, pero eran superhéroes de los que hablamos.

—Señor... —llamó el mayor saludando a todos en la sala con una reverencia, fue solo gracias a que Bruce lo conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo que notó que su amigo, incluso su padre, se encontraba nervioso— tal vez lo mejor sería que sus amigos regresaran mañana.

El billonario dio un respingo ante la palabra con "a"; no tenía cinco años por todos los cielos, él _es_ Batman, obviamente no tiene amigos.

Aun así el mayor lo ignoró y continuó con su alocución:

—Hay algo- _alguien_ que desea verlo con urgencia.

Bruce estaba a punto de ignorar la sugerencia hasta que escuchó la voz. _Su_ voz.

— ¡Bruce Wayne! —Se oyó resonar por todo el lugar. Los superhéroes dieron un respingo ante la furia percibida en esas dos simples palabras y giraron sus cabezas en forma defensiva hacia el lugar de donde provinieron. El cual _definitivamente_ no estaba ahí cuando llegaron.

El hombre murciélago sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, mandó una mirada entre interrogante y aterrada a su fiel mayordomo. Éste sólo le envío una mirada llena de disculpa y retrocedió ligeramente, sorprendiendo así a la mayoría de los presentes; Alfred amaba a Bruce como a un hijo, sería capaz de dar su vida por él siempre sin dudarlo, pero el miedo de lo que Harry podría hacer sobrepasaba completamente todo eso. Sobre todo, cuando el joven de ojos verdes tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios han estado?! —vociferó el más bajo mientras atravesaba la Baticueva a paso firme, ignoró a todos los presentes y arrinconó a su pobre víctima con una mirada aterradora.

— Tres semanas Bruce, ¡tres malditas semanas! Sé que tienes tus cosas de salvar al mundo y eso, lo entiendo —continuó dando un suspiro en un intento de regular su respiración—. Pero no mandaste ni un solo mensaje, ni una nota. _Tienes _la forma de contactarme; y no solo eso. ¡Te llevaste a Dick cuando sabes que está castigado!

Superman vio como el pequeño ayudante de su amigo intentaba escabullirse del lugar, lo sorprendió la habilidad con la que lo estaba haciendo, pues de no ser por el sonido de su agitado corazón no lo habría notado. Quedó aún más sorprendido cuando el pequeño humano de ojos esmeralda no sólo lo notó, sino también lo arrastró al lado de su padre adoptivo.

—Usted joven no huirá de esto, ahora Alfred te llevará a tu habitación y confiscará todo, más tarde hablaré contigo —el adolescente simplemente asintió con rapidez y siguió a su mayordomo, con suerte su "mamá" llagaría más calmado a su habitación—. Y no se me ha olvidado que decidiste irte a jugar al superhéroe a otra ciudad sin siquiera decírmelo —prácticamente siseó mirando, si es que era posible, con más furia al caballero de la noche. El joven superhéroe soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero y desesperado mientras era llevado casi a rastras por su mayordomo.

—Q-querido, no creo que debamos hablar esto ahora —soltó Bruce en tono casi suplicante. _Casi._ Porque él era Batman, y Batman definitivamente _no_ suplicaba—. Ahora mismo tenemos una misión de suma urgencia, sé que Di-Robin no debía ir con nosotros, pero las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. Además, está este supervillano al que no hemos podido encontrar desde hace tres semanas precisamente.

El señor Wayne se encontraba tan concentrado en su pareja que había olvidado casi por completo que sus compañeros se encontraban en su Baticueva, los cuales se encontraban ya bastante divertidos viendo la escena, la misión completamente olvidada. Flash incluso había conseguido bocadillos para todos.

—Si te refieres al tipo que destruyó Barcelona, los Ángeles y media China ya está arreglado, lo tengo capturado desde hace dos semanas —informó Harry de forma despreocupada—. Lo cual sabrías si me hubieses llamado cuando tenías que hacerlo —refutó acusadoramente.

— ... ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron los presentes cuando las palabras del más bajo fueron procesadas por todos.

—Sí, bueno... —murmuró Harry tímidamente al ver que tenían espectadores y él los había ignorado por completo, sobre todo al ver que eran los amigos de su Bruce— el sujeto llegó una tarde dando una perorata extremadamente cliché y aburrida diciendo cosas sobre dominación mundial, muerte, sacrificios, más muerte, esclavitud, destrucción y más muerte —dijo mientras se sentaba en _el lugar_ de Batman.

Si alguien notó la mirada de advertencia que el menor le dirigió su presunta pareja no dijo nada.

—Cuando finalmente notó que me valía un reverendo cacahuate intentó intimidarme, en algún momento su discurso cambió a como me convertiría en su consorte e intentó propasarse de listo. Así que sólo lo hechicé y encerré por ahí —exclamó felizmente mientras giraba un poco en su silla.

Ninguno pasó por alto el aura asesina que emanó de Batman cuando Harry comentó la última parte.

—Como sea, ya que finalmente se dignaron a venir ¿qué les parece si cenamos? Hace mucho quiero conocer a los amigos de Bruce— propuso mientras se levantaba, tomó la mano del murciélago mientras atravesaba el lugar. Al ver que nadie se movía se detuvo y les sonrió—. Vamos, Alfred y yo nos esforzamos mucho por preparar toda esa comida, no queremos que se desperdicie.

_«Sus ojos no están sonriendo»_ pensaron todos con un escalofrío e inmediatamente después comenzaron a seguir al mago. No pudieron evitar sentir compasión por su amigo de negro. Quien luego de mandarles una mirada evaluadora le prestó atención a su esposo. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había instalado desde que salieron de la guarida.

Fue mientras se dirigían a lo que lucía como una enorme mansión que cierta información penetró por completo sus mentes.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce _soy-malditamente-rico _Wayne es Batman.

—Ya era hora que lo captaran —murmuró Harry divertido ante las expresiones que sus acompañantes habían adoptado, incluso la de su pareja después de procesar por completo lo que se había expuesto en su discusión anterior. _«Esta noche seguro será muy hilarante»_ pensó el mago soltando una carcajada.

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**¡Hola ahí! ¿Qué les pareció? Es pequeño, pero así lo tenía planeado.**

**Tengo en mente una idea sobre esta misma pareja. No daré muchos detalles pero puede que tengan ya sea otro One-shot o una historia corta. Todo depende de cómo me llegue la inspiración.**

**¡Acepto ideas!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Diveny Kyune fuera~**


End file.
